<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>¡Feliz cumpleaños, problemática! ✔️ by Akobere</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30105687">¡Feliz cumpleaños, problemática! ✔️</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akobere/pseuds/Akobere'>Akobere</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AshitoNoAsa, F/M, Nara - Freeform, SaradaUchiha, SasuSaku - Freeform, ShikaTema, ShikadaiNara, ShikakoNara, Uchiha, daisara, saradaxshikadai, shikadaixsarada, shikasara</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 23:41:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>414</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30105687</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akobere/pseuds/Akobere</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>El tiempo seguía pasando, lo más hermoso era darse cuenta que ella seguía a su lado, que ambos eran felices a pesar del paso del tiempo y todo lo vivido.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke, Nara Shikadai/Uchiha Sarada, Nara Shikamaru/Temari</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>¡Feliz cumpleaños, problemática! ✔️</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>—Eres tan problemática, Sarada— Soltó el Nara rascando su cabeza mientras volvían de la misión</p><p>— ¿Se supone que debo tomármelo como un regaño o cumplido? — Cuestionó la Uchiha cruzándose de brazos</p><p>Al instante lo dejó sin palabras, era tan típico entre ambos, pero al mismo tiempo ni se dio cuenta del evidente sonrojo en su rostro.</p><p>— ¿¡Acaso estás...!?— Aunque el sonrojo de Sarada tampoco fue el más discreto</p><p>(...)</p><p>Ambos habían pasado por tanto, momentos desoladores, divertidos, peligrosos y tranquilizantes, pero juntos, esa palabra le añadía un hermoso significado a todo.</p><p>Estar cerca de la muerte o experimentar lo hermoso del nacimiento de una vida, todo podía pasar y aunque fuera con malhumor o sueño lo afrontarían.</p><p>Shikadai llevaba un par de minutos despierto, normalmente Sarada era la primera en levantarse, pero ahora se dedicaba a mirar su cuerpo reposando que le daba la espalda.</p><p>Su mente se puso a rememorar todo lo vivido con ella, nuevamente dándose cuenta de porque terminaron juntos y sabiendo que no se arrepentía de estar con ella, que la amaba igual o más que antes.</p><p>Tras remover la melena de la azabache hacia un costado, con su dedo índice empezó a repasar el símbolo de su clan con delicadeza.</p><p>Se apoyó mejor al verla voltear hacia él y se sintió feliz al verla acercarse con una sonrisa somnolienta.</p><p>— Feliz cumpleaños, problemática— Le susurró Shikadai acariciando su rostro con ternura</p><p>—Gracias, bebito llorón— Tras simular ofenderse por el apodo lo abrazó cariñosamente</p><p>Ambos sonrieron con dulzura al escuchar unos suaves quejidos a unos dos metros de donde estaban echados.</p><p>—Parece que Shikako quiere felicitarte— Comentó Shikadai parándose de la cama</p><p>—Y a pesar de eso aún tiene sueño como toda una Nara— Exclamó Sarada sentándose en la cama</p><p>— ¿Tú crees?— Cuestionó Shikadai sentándose al lado suyo con la pequeña en brazos</p><p>— ¡Lo veo en sus ojos! ¡Después de todo son iguales a los tuyos!</p><p>Ambos soltaron una risa y luego vieron a la pequeña, mejillas rosadas, piel nívea, cabello negro y ojos aguamarina, ahora con el deseo de reposar en el pecho de su madre.</p><p>—Tenerlos a ustedes es el mejor regalo, aunque sean unos llorones— Dijo Sarada cogiendo a la pequeña en brazos</p><p>Shikadai negó con la cabeza y luego apegó a Sarada a su hombro.</p><p>La nueva familia Nara aún tenía muchas razones para vivir y mantenerse unidos era suficiente impulso.</p><p>Nara Shikadai, Nara Sarada y Nara Shikako, el fruto de un amor que sobrevivió a la adversidad.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>